


祸从口出

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 金枪梗来自wb上看到的“你抓住了你的死对头，给他注射了吐真剂，和你的下属听了他长达三小时的告白”2021.1.30修改
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 16





	祸从口出

套在头上的黑布头套被粗鲁地扯了下来，迪尔姆德眨了眨眼睛适应明亮的光线，立刻认清了自己此时的处境。他坐在一间房间中央，双手被反绑在扶手椅的椅背上，脚下的花纹编织地毯略微有些磨损，左侧墙边有一个装饰性假壁炉，两个身材高大的男人站在壁炉边，正面色不善地看着他。在他的右侧有一套古典样式的沙发和茶几，壁纸是淡金色，整间屋子从装潢到家具都处处散发着一种古典暴发户般的品味。这儿应该是间有些年头的酒店的套房，落地窗拉着一层薄纱窗帘，看不到外面的景色，但迪尔姆德能猜得到是哪一间，算是个聪明的选择——就算在这里杀人不小心弄脏了地毯，只要用钱就可以摆平，把尸体塞进大号行李箱带走也丝毫不会引人怀疑，酒店还能趁此机会换掉难看的地毯，真是一举两得。迪尔姆德可不是在杞人忧天，当他看到窗前那个金发男人的身影时，就知道自己今天不可能完好无损、心情愉快地走出这扇房门。   
吉尔伽美什身穿一套剪裁合体的浅咖啡色三件套西装，衬得他身材颀长，像个模特。他年纪轻轻，却能做到黑白两道通吃，既是地下世界的暴君，又是频频登上杂志封面的商业巨子。此刻他正悠然自得地欣赏着迪尔姆德动弹不得、衣衫不整的狼狈模样。   
“我想我们彼此用不着做自我介绍。”吉尔伽美什说，走到沙发后方的一张桌子旁，拔开一只酒瓶的瓶塞，将暗红色的酒液倒进高脚杯中。“今天请你来到这里，是因为我有话想要问你，希望你能知无不言。”他将杯子端到唇边，眼睛看着迪尔姆德，慢条斯理地喝了一口酒。   
“恐怕我很难做到。”迪尔姆德说，声音有些干哑。对一个被偷袭又被绑起来，一路套着袋子躺在车子的地板上的人来说，他的回答可以说是非常有礼貌了。   
吉尔伽美什微笑起来，好像反倒对他的拒绝感到满意似的。“我预料到这种情况，所以给你准备了礼物。”他随意抬手指点一下站在壁炉边的其中一个男人，那人走到迪尔姆德身后，弯腰撩起他的衣袖。迪尔姆德感到小臂上一下刺痛，他被注射了什么东西。   
“这是什么？”迪尔姆德问，紧盯着吉尔伽美什的眼睛，“如果是毒品这种下作的手段，我可就要对你感到失望了。”   
“你知道我不碰毒品，”吉尔伽美什说，放下杯子，踱到迪尔姆德面前几步远的地方站定，“这是一种新型镇定剂，可以让人说真话。比起那些老套的玩意儿效力更强，而且没有副作用，可以说是科技进步的最佳证明。”   
迪尔姆德咬紧牙关。吉尔伽美什微笑着看着他，只有在这种时候，他才有无尽的耐心。   
迪尔姆德瞪视着他，他的影像似乎慢慢开始在眼前倾斜摇晃，像睏得要命又努力想保持清醒时的视野。被暗算的愤怒和懊恼慢慢消失，心跳也逐渐平稳，迪尔姆德冷静下来，冷静又变成了放松。脑海中的一角有一个声音在提醒他保持警惕，但那声音越来越小，最终消失了。   
吉尔伽美什看了一眼手表。   
“在正式开始之前，我会问你一些问题，来检验一下药是否已经生效。你的本名是什么？”   
“迪尔姆德·奥迪纳。”迪尔姆德说，好像嘴巴不再受大脑的控制，有了自己的意识似的。   
”奥迪纳。”吉尔伽美什重复道，“和麦克奥格一样，是凯尔特人的名字。你曾经是费奥纳的成员，甚至有传言说你会代替芬恩的儿子坐上头一把交椅。可你却离开了费奥纳，因为芬恩年轻的新娘逼迫你带她私奔，还由此掀起了一场腥风血雨——”他像是品尝到了话语中的那些鲜血一样愉快地挑起嘴角，“这是真的吗？”   
“是的。”迪尔姆德回答，心中一片漠然，他从没想过有朝一日，承认这件事会变得如此容易。   
“脱离费奥纳之后，你为阿其波卢德做事。你替他干的都是风险最大的活儿，却不受重用，这是为什么？”   
“因为，”迪尔姆德舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“因为他的未婚妻喜欢我。”   
“‘喜欢’？”   
“她向我告白，被肯尼斯先生发现了。虽然我拒绝了她，但肯尼斯先生知道我的过去，他认为是我在引诱她。”   
“很好。”吉尔伽美什心满意足地说。“现在你已经做到了完全坦诚，接下来的问题是——那批钻石在哪儿？”   
钻石。迪尔姆德的脑海中浮现出自己把手指插进那成堆的钻石中间，看着它们从指缝间滑落的画面。两星期前，肯尼斯要求迪尔姆德去劫一批走私来的货，大量钻石被塞在冷冻的鱼肚子里，辗转几个国家后到达一个小码头。那码头不是他们的地盘，迪尔姆德颇费了些功夫搞了个偷梁换柱，把那批鱼装上海鲜市场的货车开走。肯尼斯有什么计划，迪尔姆德从不过问，他只是做他吩咐的事，但他可从没听说过这批货是吉尔伽美什的。肯尼斯应该很清楚吉尔伽美什惹不起，要么是他疯了要拔狮子的胡子，要么——   
迪尔姆德自嘲地苦笑一下，回答道：“那些钻石现在已经进了黑市，就像把水洒进河里，恐怕你找不回来了。”   
吉尔伽美什向他走近两步，弯下腰来，双手扶住椅子的扶手，盯着他的眼睛，几乎和他鼻尖对着鼻尖。   
“那些沙子一样的东西，我不在乎，”他说，“我要的是其中那颗红色的钻石，它可没在黑市上出现。”   
“啊，他们叫它‘沙漠的血滴’，”迪尔姆德直视着那双颜色像血一般鲜红的眼睛，“近31克拉的毛钻，说不定是颗无价之宝。”   
“它在哪儿？”   
这是迪尔姆德唯一的筹码，他不该回答的，但真话还是不假思索地溜出了嘴：“我把它藏在我父亲的一幢旧公寓里，二楼厨房的地板下有一个暗门，肯尼斯先生不知道这个地方。”   
吉尔伽美什离开椅子，向站在壁炉前的手下摆了一下手，其中一个人立刻离开了。   
“我倒是很好奇，”吉尔伽美什回到桌边，端起那杯酒，“你看起来不是会私吞货物的人。”   
“因为它太特别了，很容易追查，”迪尔姆德说，觉得自己的声音听起来就好像是另外一个人在几米之外说话，“肯尼斯先生把所有钻石交给黑市的中间人处理，似乎不知道它的存在。这批钻石有些蹊跷，我留下它，想看看是不是有人故意设计，想对肯尼斯先生不利。”   
吉尔伽美什哼了一声。“你倒是救了它，”他说，转动着手里的杯子，摇晃的红色液体在迪尔姆德眼中慢慢旋转着，“在黑市里，为了销赃，他们很可能会把它切割成几块。”   
“那真是可惜，”迪尔姆德说，觉得有些晕眩，垂下视线，“它的颜色就像你的眼睛那么漂亮。”   
吉尔伽美什诧异地挑起了眉毛。迪尔姆德抬起头，一直向后梳拢的微卷黑发垂落在额边，好像刚刚睡醒一样，似乎根本没有意识到自己说了什么。   
这不是他们的初次见面。吉尔伽美什回想起自己每一次见到他时的情形——和谈的酒店大厅中，一片混乱的赌场里，闪烁着各色灯光的夜总会中——他站在那里，面无表情地垂着眼帘，或是子弹横飞、火光四溅中的匆匆一瞥，昏暗光线下偶然的视线交汇——在这条道上混久了，任谁都会被磨灭掉一些东西，但他没有，直至此时，吉尔伽美什仍然能看到它们在那双金色的眼睛里闪烁。他对他很感兴趣，想要欣赏那点星火熄灭的瞬间，但他倒是没有发觉他也同样在注视着自己。   
“那么，你对我有什么其他的看法？”吉尔伽美什不动声色地问。   
“我在芬恩与梅芙和谈的会议上见过你，你就像个君王一样不可一世，我不喜欢你，但忍不住去注意着你。”迪尔姆德说，被自己将要吐出口的话吓到了，但却无法停止，好像他的心上开了道口子，在砰砰跳动之间把秘密像鲜血一样源源不绝地泵了出来：“我听说过很多关于你的事情，我知道赌场那件事是你在暗中操纵，知道这些血腥和混乱是你的余兴节目。你残忍又傲慢，随意践踏他人，从他们的痛苦中获得乐趣。但我也知道你遵循着你的准则，我佩服你的手段，欣赏你的气度，我为你着迷。”   
一瞬的寂静之后，吉尔伽美什放声大笑，笑得眼泪都快流下来了：“真是没想到会有这样的意外收获，”他说，把杯子放回桌上，走上前来，捏住迪尔姆德的下巴，看着那双清澈的金色眼睛。因为药效的影响，他的神情一片坦荡，可没有半点难堪的样子。“既然如此，我倒也可以对你网开一面，”吉尔伽美什仍然忍俊不禁，“如果你为我工作，这件事就可以一笔勾销。”   
迪尔姆德注视着他，语气真诚：“等我从这里逃脱时，我会杀了你。”   
“就因为你无聊的羞耻心？”吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，手指滑过他下颌的线条，嘴唇凑近他的耳边，压低声音，像妖精蛊惑趟进沼泽的人：“你要怎么下手，说说看。”迪尔姆德感到他的呼吸喷在耳廓上，“一枪打爆我的头？”   
“我不想毁掉这张脸，所以我会切开你的气管，用我裤管里藏着的匕首。”迪尔姆德的嘴巴不听使唤地老实交代。   
吉尔伽美什轻声一笑，手心贴着他的右小腿滑下，摸到了袜筒上方吊袜带上绑着的弹簧刀。他的手伸进裤脚，向上摸去，将它抽了出来，举在迪尔姆德面前。他的视线转向一直站在壁炉旁的手下，那人直到刚才还津津有味地看着戏，这满含警告意味的一眼似乎把他吓傻了，慌忙低头匆匆离开房间。吉尔伽美什再次注视着迪尔姆德的眼睛，手指轻轻一按，刀刃弹了出来，那一瞬的嗡鸣和刀刃反射出的光在迪尔姆德的耳膜里和视网膜上跳跃。   
迪尔姆德明白，吉尔伽美什已经得到了他想要的，接下来怎么处置自己全看他的心情。他毫无畏惧地与他对视，等待着，吉尔伽美什却突然抬起他的下巴，吻上他的嘴唇。这个吻就像说真话一样难以拒绝，迪尔姆德张开嘴，任吉尔伽美什的舌头伸进来。他的嘴唇很干，又受了伤，吉尔伽美什吮吸着下唇上的伤口，就像从水果果皮上的裂缝吮吸汁液，直到伤口再次流出血来。他的舌头又抚慰似地舔舐上去，迪尔姆德稀里糊涂地追索着他的嘴唇和舌尖，毫无技巧，像个第一次尝试接吻的青少年。冰冷的刀刃贴上迪尔姆德右手的手腕，滑进捆扎带的间隙，向上一挑割断了它。迪尔姆德本可以抢过刀，像他所说的那样割开吉尔伽美什的喉咙，但他没有那么做。他伸出获得自由的那只手抓住眼前那件昂贵西装的领子拉向自己，吉尔伽美什似乎在笑，将刀子换到右手上，割开了他左手上的捆扎带。   
迪尔姆德恢复了自由，但此刻逃出这里的选项并没有被他的大脑列入考量。他一边与吉尔伽美什唇舌纠缠，一边扯住他的衣领站起身来，他们脚步不稳地转了个圈儿，迪尔姆德向后倒在沙发上，吉尔伽美什紧跟着压了上来。接下来的事情似乎理所当然，快得像飓风骤雨。迪尔姆德解开吉尔伽美什的西装外套，试图扒下它，而后者已经拽住他的裤腰，连着内裤一起把它们扯了下来。迪尔姆德配合着踢掉裤子和皮鞋，他下身赤裸，只剩下袜子和袜带。外套早就被甩在地上，衬衫领口敞开三颗扣子，吉尔伽美什毫不客气地把手伸了进去，将饱满的胸肌握在手中揉捏着，另一只手探向衣摆下面，握住了他的阴茎。也许镇定剂的作用就是剥除理智剩下本能，迪尔姆德断定他的嘴巴也不能闲着，两手捧住他的头吻了上去，那劲头简直像幼鸟吞吃亲鸟带来的食物。他的脑子里已经没有了警觉、没有了顾虑，也不再思考过去和未来，只有当下，只有眼前这双红色的眼睛、呼吸的热度。他早就在吉尔伽美什的手上勃起了，虽然对方撸动的动作可不算温柔，但迪尔姆德模糊地想起这只手握着枪的画面，想起这只手的主人曾经笑着捏碎多少组织帮派、多少性命和梦想，就止不住地浑身颤抖、达到高潮。   
他瘫软在沙发上，两只手还抓着吉尔伽美什的肩膀。吉尔伽美什抬起他的腿，手指就着精液挤进他身下的穴口。最初的不适让迪尔姆德绷紧身体，但并没有感到抗拒和不快；吉尔伽美什的手指在他的身体里面摸索着探寻，眼睛则看着他的脸，观察着他的反应。迪尔姆德也在看着他，似乎安静又专注，他看起来这么顺从，实际上却是把藏在刀鞘中的利刃、已经上膛的手枪。而吉尔伽美什的兴趣就是驯服猛兽——他的手指触摸到了某一处，迪尔姆德的身体一颤，他继续按压、用指腹摩挲着那里，他的猎物双腿颤抖、不由自主地呻吟起来，仰头露出脆弱的喉咙。吉尔伽美什得意地低头含住他的喉结，像是要将一颗葡萄吞入口中。   
感到手指抽离出去，迪尔姆德抬起头，看到吉尔伽美什正不紧不慢地脱下西装外套和背心，扯下领带，解开皮带，接着是纽扣、拉链，脸上的神情就像他正展开餐巾放在腿上，看着美味佳肴端上桌似的。为了打破这种自己成为了一道菜的感觉，迪尔姆德伸出手去抓住他的衬衫下摆向两边一扯，衣扣纷纷迸开——那些贝壳纽扣应该价值不菲，但吉尔伽美什似乎乐于看到他做出这样的举动。他的手指捏着他大腿上结实的肌肉，迪尔姆德顺势用双腿缠上他，把自己拉到他的身前去，伸手感受着那个硬热的东西挤进身体。   
之前的扩张并不充分，进入的过程难免疼痛，但迪尔姆德不在乎，甚至再次兴奋起来。吉尔伽美什俯下身，笼罩在他上方，挺腰完全进入他，两个人都屏住了呼吸。迪尔姆德躺倒回沙发上，仰头看着夕阳最后的光线在薄纱窗帘上印下一片斜斜的光斑。他侧过头，吉尔伽美什的左手正撑在沙发边缘，手掌陷进柔软的坐垫中去，手腕雪白，青色的血管在皮肤下若隐若现。迪尔姆德伸手握住它，将额头贴了上去，像一个虔诚的信徒。吉尔伽美什开始挺动起来，疼痛逐渐麻木，身体深处升起一种令人心痒难耐的焦灼和快乐，迪尔姆德喘息着，随着身体的律动，混乱地用脸磨蹭着那只手腕。   
吉尔伽美什一边把自己深埋进他的身体，不停碾磨着那个让他战栗、呻吟的地方，手指一边滑过他下颌的线条、锁骨中央，抚摸过富有弹性的胸肌、腹肌，侧腰的曲线，如同在抚摸一座一度失落的古希腊雕像。但它又这么温热鲜活，浅麦色的皮肤上沁出细密的汗珠，胸腔随着他的呼吸起伏，每一块肌肉都在快感中紧绷又放松，跟随着欲望的浪潮震颤。   
吉尔伽美什抽回那只任他膜拜的手，起身退开，坐在沙发上，拉起一脸茫然的迪尔姆德让他跨坐在自己的腿上。迪尔姆德迷迷糊糊、又相当自觉地扶住他的勃起，坐了下去。他已经足够柔软，毫不费力地吞下了他的阴茎。衬衫从他的肩膀上滑落下来，他用两手抱住吉尔伽美什的脖子。   
吉尔伽美什的手揉弄着他臀部的肌肉，迫使他配合他的节奏颠簸起伏，抬起他的下颌让他看着自己。   
“告诉我，舒服吗？”他问。   
他的声音低沉，带着一点沙哑的性感，倒真的像是一句情话，但对此刻的迪尔姆德来说那也不过是另一个问题。   
“舒服，”迪尔姆德回答，像一边犯罪一边向上帝告解，原本就带着鼻音的声音听起来像是在哽咽，他的脸和眼睛都湿漉漉的，皮肤潮红，眼角边的泪痣看起来更是鲜明。   
“说说看，我的什么地方让你着迷？”吉尔伽美什问，完全不怀好意，把脸埋进他的颈窝，用舌头和牙齿描摹锁骨的形状。   
“你的头发，”迪尔姆德不假思索地说，他的嘴唇正贴在他柔顺的金发上，阳光已经完全隐没，只有壁灯昏暗的黄色灯光将那些发丝映得如同黄金。   
“还有呢？”   
“还有——”迪尔姆德在颠簸中喘息着，捧住他的脸让他抬起头来，拇指拂过他金色的睫毛，看着它们在他的手指下抖动，“还有你的眼睛，”他说，像醉酒一般颠三倒四，“世界上不会有第二个人有这样一双眼睛，我也喜欢你的脸，你就像希腊诸神那么美丽又喜怒无常，我调查过你的事情，我有时希望在我离开费奥纳时，第一个遇到的是你。”   
这一番话显然取悦了吉尔伽美什，他更深地撞进他的身体中，迪尔姆德仍然在看着他，那双眼睛那么湿润又深邃，被情欲熏染得一片迷茫。这光景难得再见，吉尔伽美什抓住他的后颈，压下他的头亲吻他，另一只手圈住他挺立的阴茎，前液已经沾湿了它，随着他们的动作在他手中滑动，他揉捏着它，迪尔姆德的内里随之绞紧，高潮像无声的爆炸席卷过去，留下寂静又舒适的空白。   
  
吉尔伽美什在床上醒来时，迪尔姆德正背对着他，慢条斯理地穿着衣服。他伸了个懒腰，侧过身，一只手撑着脸颊，欣赏着迪尔姆德将衬衫塞进裤腰，衣服下显现出的后腰到臀部的曲线。迪尔姆德从桌子上拿起那把原本扔在客厅地板上的弹簧刀，转过身来。   
吉尔伽美什依然用那种似笑非笑的神情看着他，迪尔姆德知道他很清楚自己不会用它抹了他的脖子，那未免显得他太恼羞成怒。他一脚踩在柔软的床垫上，将刀插回袜带上的软皮刀鞘中。他整理好裤脚，转身走到门边又停下脚步，甚至能想象得到吉尔伽美什此时脸上那胜券在握的神情，但在他的面前，迪尔姆德已经亮出了所有底牌，没必要再顾忌什么了。   
“你说我可以为你工作，你会接纳我，说话算数？”他问道，没有回头。   
“这扇大门永远为你敞开。”吉尔伽美什回答。   
“我会考虑的。”迪尔姆德说，离开房间。 

END


End file.
